The present invention relates to a discharge lamp, and more particularly, to a discharge lamp which is used as a light source for exposing semiconductor wafers, liquid crystal glass substrates, printed circuit boards, color filters or the like; or is used as a light source for image projection when projecting images onto screens in movie theaters, or the like.